1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for restraining movement of cargo or items with respect to a non-moveable structure or themselves. More particularly, the present invention is related to a retractable bungee cord tie down that is easily operated with a single hand of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Tie downs for securing items is widely known. The most conventional tie down is the buckle tie down. The buckle tie down includes an adjustable strap operatively woven in a ratcheting buckle. The adjustable strap includes a hook for attaching to a loop or hole structure of a vehicle or to the strap itself A leader or fixed strap and hook is typically connected to the ratcheting buckle. The ratcheting buckle includes a handle and a bale or spool. To use the ratcheting tie down the hook of the fixed strap is attached to loop or hole of a vehicle. The hook of the adjustable strap is hooked to another loop or hole. A user than applies tension to the buckle by repeatedly ratcheting the handle. This draws the adjustable strap onto the bale.
Attached to the bale of the buckle is a ratcheting mechanism that typically includes ratchet teeth and a spring-pressed holding pawl to prevent reverse rotation of the bale. A spring-pressed driving pawl is also typically provided to rotate the bale in a winding direction.
Ratcheting buckle tie downs are complicated devices that are not easy to operate. Both the hook of the non-elastic strap and the end of the leader strap must be connected before ratcheting the handle of the buckle. The weight of the buckle often creates a sag in the tie down that can result in the hooks becoming disconnected from the loops or holes. Additionally, it is not uncommon for the buckle to become positioned (such as between two articles being retained) so that it becomes difficult to operate the ratcheting buckle. Another problem with the ratcheting buckle is that the repeated ratcheting motion required to increase tension is time consuming and difficult. Users having limited strength or dexterity find it difficult to use.
Releasing the tension of the ratcheting buckle is often times more difficult than ratcheting the buckle. To release the tension the spring-pressed holding pawl has to be lifted to free the bale. Unfortunately, the tension on the bale and ratcheting teeth is often times greater than the strength of an average person. As a result, often times a user has to utilize a tool such as a pliers or screwdriver to release the tension.
Storage of a ratcheting buckle tie down is also problematic. Once a user no longer needs the buckle tie down they have to ratchet the entire length of the adjustable strap for storage. In the interest of saving time, most users elect not to ratchet the adjustable strap completely, instead, opting to throw the adjustable strap and buckle into a pile in a vehicle or work room. As a result, the tie down becomes tangled thereby requiring the user to spend a considerable amount of time untangling the tie down prior to its next use.
Another device widely known to secure items is a bungee cord. The bungee cord typically includes an elastic cord having a pair of hooks attached to opposed ends. The bungee cord is used by hooking one of the hooks to a loop or item and then stretching the bungee cord to another loop or item and attaching the hook thereto. The problem with a bungee cord is that they are only able to extend or stretch to a predefined length. This limitation has resulted in manufacturers producing bungee cords in various sizes and tensions. It is inevitable that when a bungee cord is needed, the only one available will be an incorrect size or tension. If the bungee cord is too small it will not reach between the loops or hooks. If the bungee cord is too long a user will be required to repeatedly wrap the bungee cord around the item or items being secured.
What is needed in the industry is an adjustable tie down that is easy to operate and does not require additional tools. What is also needed in the industry is a device that is easily retracted, stored, and accessible for repeated use.